<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hymn to Him by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540537">Hymn to Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Takes Good Care of Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn loves Poe. He makes an oath to love him for all he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Takes Good Care of Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hymn to Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You should then sign here," Finn instructs. "An informal arrangement, really. You'll be listed as another language professor and advertised with my name-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, darling," Poe grins. "I'm all yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-and as such, you'll take residence with me," Finn finishes, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed I will." Poe gazes at Finn, his lips slightly parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I tamed you, then?" Finn asks. His fingers brush against Poe's, who clasps Finn's hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have done the impossible yet again," Poe acknowledges, squeezing Finn's hand. "Which meets my every expectation of you but shall never cease to amaze me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn looks down at their intertwined hands. "Thank you," he murmurs and leans down to kiss Poe. Their contact is brief and gentle, and Poe's face is graced by a smile when the men separate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must admit," Finn clears his throat, avoiding Poe's gaze, "I never expected to settle down. You know this, my dear man, but there have been no- no men like you. None who the universe would allow to stay by my side, for lack of favorable circumstance, or the suspicion of others, or the simple fact that we are not compatible." Finn looks at Poe now, pensive and serious. "I had resigned myself to the same life that so many others in our position, to no fault of their own, are condemned to. One of secrecy and heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I met you," Finn's words are hushed, reverent. "Who understands me. Who makes me laugh and doesn't fuss. Who is every bit my counterpart in terms of intelligence, wit, and profession. Who far exceeds me in terms of generosity, charisma, and good grace." Poe shakes his head, but Finn presses on. "Dearest, you challenge me to be better. To see the good in this world and to emulate it. You are every ounce of what a decent man should be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe stands so that he's at Finn's height. Wordlessly, he draws the other man into his arms, breathing in his scent. Finn smells of soap and some perfume that's vaguely reminiscent of lavender. Poe sinks into the embrace, relaxed and at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My love," Poe exhales. "You are the pinnacle of mankind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's all Finn allows him to say, for he pulls back to take in Poe's expression, then leans in, joining their lips together. It's hungry and wanting, Poe's tongue slipping between Finn's lips as they breathe each other in. Poe tastes of coffee, and it's achingly familiar to Finn. His hands wrap around Poe's frame, securing themselves on Poe's waist, drawing the older man even closer. Finn sighs into Poe's open mouth, and at that moment in the universe, it's only them, breathing each other in, their bodies intertwined, their souls as one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn will say, later, that this was the day everything began: a new dawn resetting all he had ever known. The pattern their trio settled into, without any amount of stability or certainty, had become their new home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>